pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Django Brown
|} Django Brown is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends. He can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). Also, he is a very good artist and participates in the race in "Greece Lightning". Biographyhttp://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Django_Brown&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/2/2a/Is_this_Django.jpgDjango dressed up in Space Adventure clothesAdded by MooMoo-of-DoomDjango was born in America and is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. ("Oil on Candace"). His mother has not yet been introduced. He is a friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet. He appears to have some athletic ability. He also seems to believe he can do certain odd things, like putting his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"). Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt. ("The Baljeatles") He's a fan of the Space Adventure and sings in Our Movie's Better Than Yours. ("Nerds of a Feather") Abilitieshttp://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Django_Brown&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/9/9b/Django_tries_out_his_trick.jpgDjango attempting to demonstrate his "human pretzel" act. *'Surfing:' Django can surf, granted clumsily.("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *'Putting Foot Behind Head:' Django tries to put his foot behind his head, but he isn't flexible enough, so when he tries it at Phineas and Ferb's cirque he gets hurt. ("Jerk De Soleil") *'Artist:' Like his dad, Beppo Brown, he is very good at art. His latest work was a picture of him and his dad he wants to show to him, but he thinks it is too small in comparison to his dad's art to show to his dad. The picture, later, is honored by his dad putting it on the front of his giant fridge. ("Oil on Candace") *'Violinist:' He has been shown playing violin rock. ("The Baljeatles") *'''Singing: '''He is a good singer. (Nerds of a Feather) Appearancehttp://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Django_Brown&action=edit&section=3Edit Django sports a spiky brown head of hair, which is very shaggy and covers a part of his ears. He wears a short-sleeved yellow t-shirt, and red with orange blotted shorts. He also has blue eyes. He usually wears sandals. Disney Presents: Phineas and Ferb's Winter Vacation! In this special, major extended, and edited version of Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!, Django Brown appears and has a major role this time along with Irving. If Summer Ended Django helps Phineas and Ferb buils an astouding machine that makes summer last forever. The Big Move ﻿Django is the main character in this episode, he decides to move after receiving little attention from the P n'F gang and moves to his birthplace Chelsea, England. Upon hearing this Irving squeals with glee, but Phineas and the gang feel heviness in their hearts especially [[Isabella because she hasn't interacted with him since Jerk de Soleil. Daisy and Didi Django goes out with Daisy at the end of this story, and falls in love with her. Not His Day Django went back to school and on Happiness day he has the worst day. Melinda Firelight Django meets Melinda through Phineas and Ferb and starts dating her. He is currently her boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Character Category:Content Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students